


Nobodies Looking Up At The Moon

by SilentW0rds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentW0rds/pseuds/SilentW0rds
Summary: its like two different stories through four different perspectives.The first chapter has two perspectives but it's the same story. The first part is like established relationship but the second part is like the beginning of it almost like how it started i guess. I hope this makes sense lolololol





	

_When the Sun is Clouded_

Even though the blond tried to suppress it, he really couldn’t. His smile was dark and sinister, but somehow it always shone bright enough to penetrate Hinatas heart. Tsukkishima was always guarded and reserved, cautious of showing everything he had to offer. Despite that, the pert ginger could always see through his sardonic nature. Nobody would understand, not this.

Through the corner of his mouth a small smile entwined his lips, and really, he shouldn’t have but Hinata noticed. It wasn’t always the same, sometimes, Tsukki would flush a slight shade of pale peach and no, it wouldn’t be Yamaguchi to point it out. Time and time again, Hinata would catch himself watching Tsukkishima or maybe _seeing_ him, or _through_ him.

When Yamaguchi asked, Hinata could honestly say he didn’t know. Wouldn’t know why his eyes always followed the other, why his mind was preoccupied with sarcastic interactions rather than volley. And if Yamaguchi noticed, then so did Tsukki who never mentioned it, who only ever looked, watched or saw back. Never did it ever feel unnerving, but set aflame his desire to not only see but touch, grab and hold, kiss, caress and bite.

Okay, maybe you could say Hinata was obsessive, but he was drunk on the idea of having his own darkness, and he was. He was drunk on watching grey burst with bright oranges and pinks and reds. Like watching the sun rise and fill the skies with color. He ached to see that bored face contort into pleasure or pain, ached to hear his listless voice call out, breathless words whispered in his ears _‘p-please Hinata. I’ll do anything’_

And Hinata knew that of course Tsukki would do anything. Deny him happiness, yes, but he would never deny himself the final release. Maybe Hinata could be it, be the color that threatened to burst forward onto the blank canvas. Maybe he could be the smile that never really curled out in his mouth. Pure white spilled out in the moons sun kissed, olive skin. He desired to be Tsukkishima Keis ultimate pleasure.

 “What do you want?”

 “Why would I want something, maybe you want something from me”

 “What could someone dumb like you give me?”

 “What _do you want_? Name it and it could be yours.”Hinata could feel the stutter in Tsukkis breath; feel the uncertainty flow through his own veins.

 “What can you give me?” The blonds face unchanged, his eyes clouded with plea. Hinata leant forward and yanked Tsukkishima, smashing their lips together, for a moment the younger didn’t respond and then his hands met hips, pulling the sun closer. For a long time, nothing was said but Tsukki could hear Hinata loud and clear _‘me, that’s what I could give you, for as long as you’ll have me’_

 

Nobodies Looking Up At The Moon

 It would never work and he knew it. Tsukki was cool and pale, Nocturnal being that thrived in its darkest hours, while Hinata grew and shone bright in the presence of others. Day by day, Tsukki watched as people fell in love with Hinatas essence of purity, something he once despised but now could not live without.

 It had been some time since then, the first touch, the first kiss, his first love. _‘Time was a cruel thing, giving you something just to rip it all away’_ He always thought. Even if in reality, it had only been a mere few months since they began. The day the sun loved the moon, and the moon loved back, a moment when the world went dark.

  _“when the night ends, it’s time the sun takes over”_ _As if_ Tsukki didn’t already know that, Kageyamas passing words echoed through him like a scream in a hollow room. Hinatas bright smile and warm arms weren’t enough to ward off his anxiety, not even as they lay under the stars beneath the many Sakura trees in beautiful spring. Silence had encompassed them for seconds, minutes, hours, who knew, he surely didn’t.

 No one heard of the eclipse that met in the supplies closet, stayed back in the volley bus or met outside school hours, something Tsukki himself requested. He grew afraid of loving something that wasn’t his. Feared the time the sun and the moon eventually drifted apart, because surely they would. _‘I don’t wanna end the night right now’_

 It came, _a deep yawn,_ the time when the sun rose and the moon went to bed,

_‘I don’t wanna go to sleep’_ When Tsukki said goodbye to Hinata.

_‘I don’t wanna be the first one down’_ don’t be dumb Tsukki,

_‘When it’s just you and me’_ I love you, just as you love me.

_‘Don’t get it twisted now’_ only if Hinata continued to love him.

 “O-Oi, Tsukki, Don’t run away from me” Tsukki looked down at the boy on his shoulder in question.

 "I’m dumb, but I know you well enough to see you hiding behind those clouds of doubt.” The blonde’s breath catches in his throat.

 “They don’t always share the sky, doesn’t mean the sun has stopped chasing the moon” _Ah, The day the moon loved the sun and the sun actually loved back._ And it did, Hinata did love Tsukki, more than anyone could ever know.  _‘Maybe’,_ a deep breath, _‘even the moon can shine during the day’_  And there were moments when even their skies weren’t dampened by shadows.

 

 


End file.
